


Aspiring

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: It had always been Corvo.It would always be Corvo, she realized.





	Aspiring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't contain any sex, however it does include a few direct references to it, however I didn't feel like a Mature rating was warranted as they might give off the impression there was and I didn't want to like confuse people what this fic was about. Regardless, if the rating should be changed or if I'm in need of any additional tags, I will be more than glad to change them. The last thing I want to do is make someone uncomfortable. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't really know if Jessamine actually had a raunchy, troll like personality to her is canon or fanon, but I very much loved it thus decided to sprinkle this fic heavily with it.

A lifetime of projecting authority and calmness and she is undone by the work of a child.

A child yet to draw their first breath, but one that undoubtedly lived within her.

Jessamine had never thought of children as a burden, she knew many aristocrats had feigned affection, even interest at all in their own children because it was expected of them. They did it to save face and nothing more and she had always sworn she would never be like that.

She never wanted to treat a child coldly, the world was already so cold, cruel, what point was there to add to it?

However as Jessamine finds herself unable to steady her own quivering hands, and as she pushes herself through breathing exercise she had been through a thousand times before and no doubt a thousand times after these to quell her anxiety.

She had taken protection against having a child, even employed the use of bone charms to ward off one because she knew that child would be marked by others as nothing but a pawn. She had wanted to be stronger, more capable of bearing any child into this world that carried her blood.

Right now, Jessamine feels unbelievably young.  She’s quite far from one as an adult, and an Empress at that, however she cannot help how she feels.

Perhaps it is her own fault why she’s in this fit to begin with. The others had always question her decision to employ Corvo as her Royal Protector, they had latched onto to his Serkonan birth and never let go of that. They had never been subtle in their reminders that he was very different than all of the other Royal Protectors before them.

Jessamine sometimes had to bite her tongue rather than unleash the biting response she had prepared because somewhere over the years her feelings for Corvo had changed into a fierce protectiveness bore out of a love for the man’s company.

Yes, he was very quiet, and mindful of who he gifted his few words too but he had been a confidant to her when no one else in the Isles had been to her.

Maybe, it wasn’t strange at all, that a love had blossomed between the two of them when she felt so distant at times from the citizens she had sworn to protect and so alien from some of the aristocrats in her company that horrified her with their proposals for the future of the Isles.

It had always been Corvo.

It would always be Corvo, she realized. This was not a fickle love that children had and grew out of, or an impetuous love bore of passion that always burnt out in the end, this was a lifelong love. A love of companionship and strength that only bettered two people brought together by fate.

That thought calms her as her hands finally still. She slits one over her stomach, too soon to show as of yet but there is a ticking clock on that. Jessamine will have to ready with every excuse in the book to slide this past her court.

Even then, they will talk. They always talk.

But Corvo is a good man. Corvo will be a good father. She has no hesitation, no doubts of fact. Maybe her child will be burdened by the life they are born into, but they will never want for a better father than Corvo.

How exactly it will all work? Jessamine stirs up her thoughts, her emotions aside as she tries to click everything in place that she doesn’t hear particularly heavy footfalls for her own benefit.

It is only the rough, and achingly familiar voice of Corvo’s that cut through thoughts. “Jessamine?”

“Ah.” Jessamine doesn’t make an attempt to regain her composure into something more benefitting of her station, because around Corvo she always relaxes. It’s one of the few times she can let down her hair, and have the image of the perfect Empress fall. “Corvo.”

“Is… everything alright?” Jessamine feels his eyes slid down her body, less a gesture out of lust even if she does enjoy how lust pools in his eyes among other areas when they are intimate. This is a calculating look, a look the Royal Protector gives when he is confronted with a problem that falls under his purview.

A juvenile part of Jessamine wants to just stick out her tongue, or do something uncouth to snap him out of it, because here they are not Empress and Royal Protector, they are Jessamine and Corvo.

However she is forgiving under these circumstances because she has worried Corvo.

Her hand had slipped from her stomach before Corvo had entered the room and in this moment, Jessamine wondered if perhaps it would have been better if she had left it there.

Corvo is an observant and smart man and she does enjoy it when he proves that to the ones who belittle him with their mistaken beliefs. She never did said she didn’t have a competency kink.

Then again, most people assumed she didn’t have a filthy mouth as Empress.

Corvo could very easily reveal the more raunchy sides of her personality however he would never do that. That is why Jessamine loves him, or one of many reasons at least.

Here she doesn’t have to pretty up her words, or craft the most convincing arguments to make the most stubborn fools listen to her. She can be blunt and unbecoming.

“It appears I shouldn’t have let you come inside of me last time.” Jessamine shrugged, as if she is discussing a trivial thing and not something as life changing as pregnancy. “Though I really do enjoy riding you.” She added shamelessly.

Corvo makes a choking noise as he expectedly flushes beautifully as always, between the two of them, she had the filthier mouth and used it on several occasions to wind Corvo up.

However also expectedly, his expression turns serious. He bridges the distance between them and hovers an uneasy hand over her stomach. Jessamine takes the initiation as slots her slim hand over his huge hand, and pushes his against her stomach in a silent answer.

Sometimes words aren’t needed to communicate. Corvo had taught her that and more.

Corvo’s free hand comes to cup her face, and Jessamine leans into the affection and meets Corvo’s lips before his can descend upon hers.

It is a sweet and tender kiss, and somehow that’s what disarms her. It recommits to her that this is her reality and she will have to carve out a path for the three of them now to navigate the dark waters that laid ahead.

Jessamine knows it probably sounds irrational, but she wants to protect Corvo as much as she wants to protect their unborn child.

People will be so unkind if they know, they may suspect, but she’ll never give them the satisfaction of proof.

“I love you.” Corvo says too so softly that she decides not to mention he’s looked a little misty-eyed right now.

“I love you too.” Jessamine always returns Corvo’s declarations of love when he is so selective about who he shares his voice with that she is delighted each time she is one of them.

It is heartwarming to imagine Corvo speaking to their child when they join them in this world. Will it be a boy or a girl? Regardless, she will love them anyways, this child will have nothing less than her absolute devotion and love.

Something Jessamine knows Corvo will return in kind.

It reminds her of a hidden thought, she’s always had in the back of her mind. She’s known that people often expected of her to have children regardless of her thoughts on the matter as if successors to the throne cannot be produced any other ways.

Unconventional as they may be, these methods did exist or empires would have died out centuries ago.

“There is no better father I could have dreamed for my child than you, Corvo.”

Prospective husbands have been brought up before and time and time again Jessamine declined them even if suspicion arose the older she got about her reluctance in even entertaining one.

But her mind, there had really only ever been one option.

It could only be Corvo.


End file.
